


Aurophobia

by ExistentialCloud



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate title for this au is “whoops all Fae!”, Fake AH Crew, Gen, More tags added when needed, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCloud/pseuds/ExistentialCloud
Summary: No one knew why Los Santos became the center of supernatural activity. The island just always seemed to be filled with spirts, gods, Fae, and other such beings. Some tried to explain it had something to do with ley lines while others said it was due to the fact it was surrounded by water. But it didn’t matter so much as to why, just that it is.The Vagabond is asked to do a job for the FAHC while some of their members are out of town. He expected it to be easy, which it turned to be anything but.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of Slumber cause I have zero self control.

No one knew why Los Santos became the center of supernatural activity. The island just always seemed to be filled with spirts, gods, Fae, and other such beings. Some tried to explain it had something to do with ley lines while others said it was due to the fact it was surrounded by water. But it didn’t matter so much as to why, just that it is. Los Santos was also a crime city. Gangs and crews ran the city, fighting for territory. And it was no surprise to anyone that the top crew in the city was filled with these supernatural beings. 

The Fake Ah Crew was known for their flashy heists and city wide destruction. Anyone living on the island for more than a week was aware of their reputation. Their names were spoken in the same tone as the celebrities from Vinewood, a mixture of awe and fear,

The Vagabond on the other hand was whispered rumors, second hand stories about a man in a skull mask who killed mercilessly. His name was rarely spoken, as people feared saying it would bring him and with him, death. He was the island’s boogeyman. 

Vagabond rode through the city streets, motorcycle roaring beneath him. He expertly weaved through cars and pedestrians. Some even recognized him and moved out of his way, which was very nice of them. 

The landscape around him changed from the dirty, dark districts he was used to working in to the more upperclass districts associated with celebrities and general rich people. It was a bit jarring, the contrast, but he didn’t let it get to him. He had an appearance to keep up and being put off by some expensive shit was not the way to do so. 

He reached the parking garage in record time, leaving his bike where he was instructed. He looked around, taking note of each car, every little hiding spot just in case. Standing by the only elevator was a formally dressed tall human man. Or well what looked like a human. 

Vagabond could tell that the other was a faerie the moment he looked at him. The ears that ended at a sharp point, skin just slightly too translucent, and just the general waves of magic that came off of them basically screamed Fae. And if he was to be specific, a Dryad, if the smell of soil and plant matter was anything to go off of. Not much of a threat in this concrete building, giving him a tiny bit of comfort.

“Vagabond. Right on time, as expected.” He said as he approached. He only nodded in response. 

“You can call me Trev.” He held out a hand, which he shook silently. Trev smiled and clasped his hands in front of him.

“Let’s go on up then. Kingpin is waiting.” Trev entered the elevator and he followed.

The ride up was quiet, excluding the soft music of course. Vagabond kept his attention on Trev the whole time, watching his movements getting a judge on his character. He only shifted his attention away when the LED number next to the door changed to a P, signifying the end of their journey.

The doors opened and Trev walked out first, allowing Vagabond to follow. He followed silently, keeping note of every door and window he saw. Trev stopped in front of a door and gestured for him to stay.

“I’ll let Kingpin know you’re here.” Trev knocked on the door and let himself inside when a voice shouted something from within.

Vagabond stood there, back facing the door, watching the hallway. He looked forward, making sure to not move his head more than necessary. He really didn’t want the tape to come loose, cause then he’ll have to replace it and that’s always a lengthy process he didn’t want to have to do here. 

A few minutes passed before the door opened and he was ushered in. The room was a decently sized conference room with a table in the center and a whiteboard on one of the walls. A map of Los Santos was pinned to the board. There were no windows and only one door. Standing at the whiteboard was Kingpin himself, suit and all. Trev leaned against a wall, watching the two of them.

“So, Vagabond. You know why you’re here. Got a job for you.” Kingpin pointed at him. “Normally we would have someone in the crew do this job, but all those fucks are out of town so you get the privilege of playing bodyguard for a few days.

Vagabond nodded, this would be a simple job. He’s done plenty of bodyguard work before for other crews, he’s got this.

“You of course will have to stay here during those days. Makes it easier on all of us if you didn’t have to make the commute each morning.” 

He nodded again, slightly annoyed but he wouldn’t complain. He has had worse job conditions in the past. 

“So, what do you say?” Kingpin held a hand out to him. 

“I accept the job,” He said as shook his hand, taking note of the lack pulse. Interesting. “When does it begin?”

“Tomorrow morning. Gives you enough time to pack any essentials and take care of any unfinished business you might have. Trev will text you the smaller details later,” Kingpin gestured over to Trev, who had pulled a phone sometime during the conversation.

“Can I ask who I will be guarding? Or will I find that out tomorrow as well?” Vagabond asked, glancing between the two of them. 

“You don’t need to wait. Texted him just now. He’s coming.” Trev said, looking up from his phone for a second before looking back down.

He nodded, watching the door. A few minutes passed before the knob turned and it opened. 

“Trevs, you said he took the job?” The newcomer asked as he peeked into the room. 

Trev nodded and pointed to Vagabond, who had frozen the moment they entered the room. They were covered in gold in the form of jewelry, expensive looking sunglasses, and a light dusting of the color across their cheeks. They were a Fae as well, but that information was pushed to the side as all he could focus on was all of that god damned gold. 

“You’re a scary fella. You’ll do nicely.” They said, smiling and showing off their sharp teeth.

Of all people, he had to be guarding it had to be the Golden Boy himself. He didn’t know who was expecting, but he was hoping it wouldn’t be him. He could already feel himself going into fight or flight mode, body wanting to put itself as far away from the precious metal as possible. 

This job was going to be much harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this one a day early, so you get it now.  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I’ll be alternating updates between this and Slumber, so next week I’lll be updating Slumber.

Ryan sat on his counter, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The only light in the dark kitchen was from the phone in his hand. The text from Trev was still on the screen. He took a deep breath and looked at the text again. 4 days. He only had to do this job for 4 days. He only had to be in the same room and go along on various negotiations with the Golden Boy for 4 days. Simple.

He sighed, shutting his phone off and leaving it on the counter. He slid off and headed towards his bathroom. He took the washcloth by the sink and scrubbed at the makeup around his eyes. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, studying himself. Shaking his head slightly, he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. 

These will be the longest 4 days of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vagabond leaned against the wall behind the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Golden Boy sat on the couch, typing on his phone. From where he stood, he could see that he was texting someone. While he couldn’t see the texts themselves, he could see who he was sending them too. Or at least the contact name, which in this case was Michael. 

He wasn’t snooping though. Snooping would require him to be able to see the texts. He was just observing what he could see, and what he could see just so happened to be someone’s name. And he had no desire to look into further, mainly because it would involve him to move closer to the Brit and his body refused to leave its spot. 

It was fine though. Everything was fine. The Vagabond repeated this to himself in hopes that he would suddenly start to believe it. It hadn’t worked yet, ever nerve of his seemed to be firing, but he kept trying. 

The sound of the elevator dinging grabbed both of their attention. He stood up, hand moving to the gun on his belt. He heard the doors open and someone enter the penthouse, their footsteps coming closer down the hall. He squinted his eyes as he saw the signature outfit of one Rimmy Tim enter the living room. 

“I’m back!” He announced, lifting up his arms in triumph, one of which was in a yellow cast.

If you ignored the garish color scheme, he looked like an average human, albeit a bit short. The only hint that he wasn’t were the horns peaking through his cowboy hat. He grinned just before he took a running start and flopped onto the couch next to the other Fake.

Vagabond didn’t say anything as he went back to leaning against the wall, but Rimmy looked over the back of the couch at him. It was hard to judge his expression with the sunglasses and all, but he looked curious. Was he not told that Vagabond was going to b-

“What’s with the tape?” Rimmy asked, one hand gesturing to his own neck.

“Yeah.” Golden Boy, or GB as Vagabond started to call him, said as he turned to face the mercenary. “Did you get slit or something?”

“Slit?” Vagabond asked. GB nodded. 

“You know, like slit.” He further explained by dragging a finger across his throat in a slitting gesture.

“Oh. Uh, No.” He could’ve stopped there. He should’ve stopped there, his desire to remain professional was strong. But his desire to be a dramatic shit was even stronger. “It’s better if I show you.” 

He reached up and held his head under his chin with one hand while the other grabbed at the tape around his neck. Slowly and carefully he removed the tape, adjusting his other hand as he went. Eventually he got to the last bit of tape and took a deep breath before pulling it off. His head tumbled forward a few centimeters before his hand balanced out and the other braced it from the top. He held his head just above his chest, pressing it into it slightly.

“That’s why.” He was smirking under the mask, enjoying their reactions.

GB had started to gag the moment his head tilted forward and was coughing into his shirt. Rimmy has removed his sunglasses and was looking at Vagabond with a mixture of terror and disgust. 

“Holy shit,” Rimmy breathed, “I knew you were fucked up, but I didn’t think it was this much!” 

“Well, I tend to surpass expectations.” Vagabond adjusted his head so now he was carrying under one of his arms. “Now I’m going to fix this, I trust I can leave you?” 

That last part was directed at GB who was still gagging, but he managed to nod. Vagabond walked out the living room and towards one of the bathrooms. He locked the door when he got inside and pulled out his roll of duct tape. Placing his head on the counter, he began to unroll a strip of the tape. 

You would think it would be hard to maneuver when your head is detached and your line of sight is not where it’s supposed to be, but it was no problem for the Vagabond. He prepped the tape by sticking it to his pants a few times before lifting his head with one hand and holding it in place while the other began to put the tape on.

It took about 15 minutes and two retries before he deemed his head secure enough. He did a quick once over before he left to head back to the living room. He reached the threshold and froze on the spot, eyes immediately attracted to the gold jewelry adorning GB. He and Rimmy didn’t seem to notice, so he took a deep breath and slowly moved back to his place behind the couch.

Simple job his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have that detailed of a plan for this chapter so sorry.

Ryan lay on the couch, or well his body was laying on the couch. His head was propped up on his chest with a pillow acting a a cushion. It was easier to try to sleep this way. Emphasis on try. His eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute and he was hungry. He was offered food earlier, but with two Fae in the building he couldn’t risk any of it. Even if he was technically a faerie himself. The rules were complicated.

Sighing, he grabbed his head and slid off the couch. Carrying his head under arm, he headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple, examining it carefully. 

“You can eat the food here ya know?” 

He whirled around, hand raised to throw the apple. Rimmy raised his arms up in surrender. “Hey sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Vagabond just grumbled, lowering his arm but didn’t take his eyes off of Rimmy. Glowing red eyes met brown, and okay those pupils were a bit unsettling. When Rimmy didn’t make another move, he put his head on the counter.

His body shivered when his neck touched the cold counter but he didn’t react otherwise. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, which Rimmy couldn’t see through the mask but understood either way. 

“None of the Fae here touch the food,” Rimmy explained. “It’s safe to eat.”

“And why should I trust you?” Vagabond asked.

Rimmy lowered his arms, and leaned against the counter, continuing eye contact. “Why wouldn’t you?” 

He just scoffed and picked up his head, leaving the apple on the counter. Rimmy just smirked and watched as Vagabond left. 

~~~~~~~~~

Vagabond stood behind Golden Boy and Kingpin, staring straight at the weapons dealer. He only half listened as the three conducted negotiations. He watched every movement and gesture the dealer made, though he wasn’t too concerned. He learned the man’s name long ago, before he decided that using a code name was smarter.

As the negotiation continued, Golden Boy kept sneaking glances at Vagabond. He kept his eyes on the dealer though. He has started to become tense, his gesture more agitated and jerky. It clearly wasn’t going the way he wanted. And then he reached for the pistol at his hip.

In a split second, Vagabond pulled Golden Boy behind him and Kingpin stood in front of the other two. The dealer fired off a shot, which just bounced off of Kingpin. Interesting, Vagabond thought, as he watched Kingpin pull out his own pistol. The dealer kept firing off shots, preventing Kingpin from getting a clear shot as the force from the billets jostled him.

Vagabond watched for a few seconds before he acted. As he said the dealer’s name, he could feel the power weaved into it. The intent behind the name was felt through the room as the dealer paused. He paused just long enough for Kingpin to steady himself and shoot. The dealer fell the floor, sporting a new hole in his head.

“That definitely did not go as plan.” Kingpin sighed and holstered his pistol. 

He turned to the two, Vagabond noting the various holes in his suit jacket, before leaving the warehouse. Golden Boy didn’t say a word as he walked out, followed by Vagabond. He climbed into the Kingpin’s car, arms crossed as he stared forward.

He saw Golden Boy glancing at him from the front seat and it took all of his willpower to not open the car door and jump out. It’s not like he would die if he did so, but still it was very unprofessional. At the third glance back, he sighed and looked at Golden Boy.

“Yes?” 

Golden Boy squawked at the word, but quickly composed himself. “You’re Fae aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This au is called Not Your Typical Supernatural Au and more info can be found on my tumblr @cloud-of-pimps under the NYTSAu tag


End file.
